The Never Ending Life
by jlm201169
Summary: The Volturi left in a rush after the battle. Now new threats are coming into play when Volterra starts to fall. New Members later join the Cullens in a fight of thier lives and the way of the Vampires.


Well this is my first attempt to write a story for Twilight in two years.. I am hoping to gain more knowledge as I go on from the readers…My life was crazy and I was unable to finish one other story because of it but with this one I am back on my feet and have decided to take my time in writing it… I enjoy writing so any reviews will be accepted and taken into consideration and I am hoping you enjoy my story…

All characters are property of Stephanie Meyers…

Chapter 1- Hard Decisions

Bella's POV

People say it takes a lot to get over things that cause harm to your family but in our case it just keeps coming in waves. It has been a year and half since the Volturi had threatened to end my daughter's and family's lives and it has been a hard year and half. My daughter Renesmee is half human and half vampire; she was conceived while I myself was human. She is a bright young child and she looked half her age due to her rapid growth. We as a family was amazed how much older she looked each day. She now stands as tall as I and she look like she is 15 but with her mind she's going on forty. Today is a hard day for us all we had stayed in Forks for too long now giving Charlie time to spend with Renesmee while he could. In a week from now we would be moving on and starting a new life somewhere else in the world. We were becoming suspicious people were starting to notice that we did not age. Jacob my best friend and shape-shifter had imprinted on my daughter the day she was born and I was not happy but I put up with it. He had decided that he would come with us because it had hurt too much for him to be away from her. He had already split from the pack in La Push and had formed his own in which contained two others Seth and Leah Clearwater they were also going to be coming with us. Their father Harry had died while hunting Victoria and I felt their pain, last December my father had married their mother Sue and we were happy that they had someone to make them happy again and they wouldn't be alone anymore after everything they had been through.

As I watched my daughter and Jacob playing outside I couldn't help but think of the move I wondered where we were going and how much of an impact it would become on Renesmee she would be starting school this year. I was interrupted by music being played downstairs; my husband was a great piano player, he was starting to play my lullaby. I went downstairs to talk to him. I listened as I watched his finger grace over the keys as he played. When he finished he patted the bench next to me so that I could sit and talk to him.

"I love when you play" I said smiling.

"You amaze me Bella, I know you have much on your mind, would you tell me what is bothering you" He said smiling the crooked smile I fell in love with.

"Just thinking of everything that has happened and what is bound to happen in our future."

"Yes, it has been hard but it will not be like that forever things will work out once we move"

"You always know how to make things better Edward, I love you."

"As I love you Bella, By the way we have to go to the main house tonight, we will be discussing the move and how everything will go."

"Ok I just need to get Renesmee cleaned up and I will be ready."

I went outside to yell for Renesmee and to also tell Jacob that he should come with us since he is moving with us. After I got them in the house I had Renesmee go take a shower and told her to meet us downstairs when she was done. Jacob and Edward had gone outside, I joined them.

"We will need recent photos of your pack so that we can have all papers made before we leave next week, and in case we need to get passports." Edward told him.

"Ok as soon as the meeting is done I will fill in Seth and Leah and bring the photos back to you tonight." Jacob responded.

While they were talking Renesmee came outside ready to go to the main house for dinner and the meeting. We gathered up the boys and ran to the main house. I enjoyed running even more now that I had the speed to keep up with most of the others. I had not regretted my change to a vampire what so ever because it had given me the chance to see my daughter grow and I was able to now stay forever with Edward. We may have had our ups and downs during our relationship but I would never go back and change anything about it. He had given me things in life I never knew I would be able to have. Our life wasn't easy in any way now our family had made it easier. As we approached the main house we could hear things in the house everyone was talking is a rush, I couldn't even make some things out other than the TV in the background.

Esme met us at the back door of the main house and asked Renesmee to come with her to have dinner. I, Edward and Jacob went straight to the living room where the others were listening now to a news report. As we entered we notice that the TV report was coming straight from Volterra and my first thought was this was bad really bad.

We all sat down in front of the couch so that we could see and hear the news report in the background was the Volturi castle that's when we knew our existents could be in trouble and that the humans would soon find out that we exist among them. The news report started as just the beginnings of our problems, this report would determine where we should go or how we would live from here on out. We listened more to the report and have found out that the Italian police are investigating many missing persons cases and murders that have been brought to the attention when one victim had managed to escape the carnage that was the Volturi. We were all trying to figure out how they could be so stupid to expose us to the humans and how they would be taken after theses reports. The Italian police were investigating but was not releasing any information about the case as they did not know the facts to whether or not it was true. The Volturi had refused to say anything to anyone about the allegations which relieved us. We left the TV on so that we could hear it and we all gathered in the dining room to discuss our move and how the report would compromise where we were going.

"As you all can tell this news report changes our venue for the move instead of the east coast of the states we are going to stay on this side in case we need to go to Alaska. So I have decided we should try Montana will be able to get anywhere we need to from there faster than flying." Carlisle said as we all listened to his announcement.

"If that is ok with you all we have arranged everything for the move to be picked up on Monday before we leave on Wednesday but we will only be taking the necessities in case we have to come back here for any reason. No furniture will be taken just clothes and other things we will need." Carlisle had continued while we listened.

"What is happening Volterra is extremely unlike the Volturi and we should make sure we watch and listen to every news cast and start researching thing to find out more about the situation because right now it does not seem like Aro's doing." "Also we need to refrain from becoming any more noticeable than we already have in town only if something is needed for the move or we need to hunt is the only time we travel away from the main house." "Bella and Edward it may be necessary for you both and Nessie to stay here until we move." He finished the concern and conversation after that.

"That's fine Carlisle we already have everything packed except for what we needed. We also need to have Charlie come here to pick up the things that we were going to take to him and Sue."

"Than it's settled we will be moving next Monday and continuing research on things that are happening in Volterra. You guys can go do what you need to and be back here before night fall so that Nessie can have her dinner. Also Jacob call the rest of your pack and have them come here so we can explain the situation in Volterra." Carlisle than patted Edward on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow as well as Alice and Jasper to his office. I wondered into the kitchen to see what Renesmee was doing.

"Renesmee what happened to your face and the dress." I put my hand on my hips and both her and Esme lifted their heads up with big grins spread across their lovely faces. It was just too hard to stay mad after that. Both of them covered in flour and cake batter it was spread throughout the kitchen on the ceiling and the floor.

"Well girls explain." I waited wanting in on the fun they were having.

"Grandma left me in charge of the mixer and it ran away and now I am all dirty." Nessie said as she dusted off her dress.

"So the mixer got the best of both of you, somehow I do not believe that." I couldn't hold it back any longer I had to laugh as soon as Emmett and Rosalie heard me they came bounding into the kitchen.

"Esme what did you do to the poor girl this is to funny." Rosalie said

As we were about to help clean up the mess we heard Edward shout from the top of the stairs for us to come up to the office. As we took off upstairs and entered the office Alice was sitting on the couch with pen and paper in hand drawing the vision she was having….


End file.
